Bryn The beautiful spy
Bryn The beautiful spy is the seventeenth episode of season five and the one hundred twenty-first episode overall of the whole entire series of Christopher Jones Mysteries! Premise When the team meets an attractive female spy named Bryn, Bryn decides to help the team solve a scary mystery in Omaha, Nebraska involving evil spies waiting to capture everyone including Christopher and Bryn at any cost possible. Plot The episode begins with Christopher recovering a mysterious artifact from a museum as he finds it locked up in the thief's chest as the thief appears right in front of his face as he laughs maniacally as he soon gets crushed by a booby-trap placed right where the thief was standing as he calls the cops on the thief as he heads back to the Mystery Mobile to report to his informant as the mission is over allowing him to take a break. Kelsey informs the team about a haunted house as the team gets a distress note written by a girl with invisible ink as Christopher decodes the message revealing it to say "help me" as the team heads to Omaha, Nebraska to look for the secret spy who wrote it as a beautiful spy chick asks Christopher to talk to him as he walks towards her as she reveals herself a Bryn the female spy who wrote the note to the team. Bryn asks for help solving a mystery as he accepts the challenge of solving the mystery as they soon head to the haunted house as the whole house comes to life seeming to want to kill Christopher and Bryn at any cost as the evil spies capture them both as the spies report to Faith as their informant as she congratulates them for a job well done as they lock them in the basement of the house. Bryn and Christopher soon break free of the ropes as Bryn uses her bobby pin to pick the lock on the door as the two start running out of the house to catch the evil spies as Bryn uses her grappling hook and rope to catch the spies as the team runs over to them surprised by their smart work on solving the mystery of the live house as Bryn explains that the spies used a remote control to make the house come to life and wreak havoc and also destroy everyone in the world until they and Faith are the only ones alive and around in the world as Bryn calls the cops on the evil spies and Faith as Cody arrives to arrest them all as the episode ends. Characters Locations Songs I'm a spy! Objects Artifact Ropes Grappling Hook and Rope Communicator Remote Notes/Trivia * This episode is Bryn's debut episode. * Christopher is revealed to be a secret spy. * This is the first episode where Christopher solves a mystery without the other team members around him to witness the whole revelation. Cultural References Quotes of the Episode Transcript To see the full transcript of Bryn The beautiful spy click here. Category:A-Z